


Decorating Day

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Interior Decorating, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Yeah.” Patton says, unconsciously flitting around the room to make sure everything is prepared to start the decorating, “I’m just so excited! We get to make this place look all festive and amazing and wonderful!”Logan just smiles and sips at his coffee, knowing just why Patton’s positively glowing with excitement. It’s not just the decorating. Well, it’s mostly the decorating, but it’s the fact that it’s the first Christmas with all four of them in a relationship together.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Decorating Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I'm slow at this - mainly since I've been working on a multi-chapter fic based on my Monster AU from Spooky Month, but that's not why we're here! I think I'm gonna post two of these today since it's been a little bit since I've last posted one ^^
> 
> This was originally posted on December 8th, 2018 on my [Tumblr](https://anxiously-unsatisfied-world.tumblr.com)  
> Prompt 3 - Decorating for the holidays  
> Warnings: None

Patton is up bright and early the day they planned to start decorating for the Christmas season. Sure, he’s usually one of the first up, but the excitement from actually being able to start decorating gets him awake a few hours earlier than usual.

He buzzes around the kitchen making breakfast for the others and otherwise just trying to burn off a bit of this energy before the rest of the sides wake up.

“Salutations, Patton.” Logan says with a soft smile, going to pour him a cup of coffee, “I see you’ve been awake a while.”

“Yeah.” Patton says, unconsciously flitting around the room to make sure everything is prepared to start the decorating, “I’m just so excited! We get to make this place look all festive and amazing and wonderful!”

Logan just smiles and sips at his coffee, knowing just why Patton’s positively glowing with excitement. It’s not just the decorating. Well, it’s mostly the decorating, but it’s the fact that it’s the first Christmas with all four of them in a relationship together.

“Woah, what has our sunlight flitting around like a hummingbird?” Roman asks as he walks down the stairs, grinning as Patton turns and beams at him.

“It’s decorating day!” Patton says and spins around, causing Roman to chuckle and take one of his hands, squeezing it softly.

“Ah, so it is! Well, it’s no wonder you’re excited!” Roman spins Patton, smiling as the moral side begins giggling uncontrollably, “I’ve been looking forward to this for ages as well!”

Patton clings to Roman, still giggling as they walk over to Logan, the three of them waiting as usual for Virgil to wake up to eat breakfast. When Virgil heads downstairs, he can’t help but smile, the infectious energy of Patton and Roman making it impossible not to.

The four of them eat breakfast, Logan having to remind Patton not to inhale his food too quickly, and then head into the living room. They all summon their own stash of decorations and get to work, saving the tree for last.

Logan sets out a figure on the mantle which is a miniature version of Hogwart’s Great Hall during the Christmas season, as well as a few other Harry Potter themed decorations from his collection. Roman works at hanging snowflakes from the ceiling, each one unique in its own way.

Patton hangs their stockings on the fireplace and sets out a few other decorations, some of them being Thomas’s old favorite decorations and some being new decorations that Patton adored when seeing them in the store.

No one’s surprised when Virgil’s decorations consist of things from Nightmare Before Christmas, but surprisingly, that’s not all the decorations he summoned. In addition to some beautifully-crafted ornaments, there is a set of Nutcrackers, colored and designed to resemble the four of them.

Once all the main decorations are up, they turn to the tree, each contributing a set of personalized ornaments in addition to some plain ones. The tree quickly goes from plain to magnificent - representing each of them individually and as boyfriends.

“Ooh! All we have left is the topper!” Patton squeals when they run out of ornaments and other decorations.

“About that, I think I have the perfect one.” Roman says a bit shyly, “It’s different than last year’s but I think you all will like it.”

“Show us, show us!” Patton bounces up and down, looking at him excitedly. Logan and Virgil nod encouragingly, very curious about this new tree-topper.

Roman snaps his fingers, summoning the most beautiful topper that they’ve ever seen. It’s in the shape of a traditional star with the top point branching out into a heart. Each of the other four points is colored a different color. One red, one indigo, one blue, and one purple.

“I, uh, started working on it a few months ago. I wanted to make something special for our first Christmas together as boyfriends.” Roman says, still a bit shy but relaxing some from seeing the awe on their faces.

“Oh my gosh, I love it, Roman!” Patton squeals and claps his hands, unable to help from beaming at his boyfriend, clearly proud of him.

“I have to agree. It is exquisite, Roman. You outdid yourself.” Logan says softly, loving the way the colors blend together at the middle of the star. He smiles as the compliment causes Roman to relax further and beam at them.

“He’s right. You did a good job, Princey.” Virgil says, giving him a thumbs up that causes Roman to relax.

“Who wants to put it at the top of the tree?” He asks, looking between the three of them. Virgil shrugs and Logan glances at Patton, silently suggesting that he should be the one to do it.

“Patton? Would you like to?” Roman asks and Patton lights up, seeming to shine brighter than the lights they’ve hung on the tree.

“Can I??” Patton asks and Roman melts at how excited Patton is.

“Of course.” He hands Patton the star and chuckles when it’s clear Patton won’t be able to reach the top of the tree, lifting him up so he’s able to put the star at the top. Roman spins him around once the star is secure before setting Patton on his feet, relishing in Patton’s giggles.

“I think we outdid ourselves, everyone,” Roman says as he scans the room. Patton nods and leans against Logan’s shoulder, smiling when Logan wraps an arm around him.

“We certainly have,” Patton says, sharing a soft smile with Virgil. Their Christmas is only just beginning but it’s clear it’s going to be the best one they’ve had yet.


End file.
